Weak Spot
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Izaya was always fascinated by the young Dollars leader, but the boy is just acting too perfect for the informants taste. So what if Izaya happens to stumble over Mikado's weak spot, which he desperately tries to keep secret from everyone?
1. Mikado's Little Secret

**Weak Spot**

Rating: M

Warnings: Contains sexual themes, yaoi, underage sex, fetish

Summary: Izaya has always been fascinated by the dollars leader; a quiet highschool boy, always polite, always correct…just a bit TOO correct for izayas taste. But when the informant happens to stumble about a little 'preference' the boy tried to keep secret from everyone, what will he do?

xxx

_Izaya smirked. He was watching his favourite human again, a dark haired teenage boy, with fascinating blue eyes, who happened to be also the leader of the Dollars, a very powerful, clearly colorless gang in Ikebukuro. He frowned slightly as the hyperactive blond friend of his little Mikado put an arm around said boys shoulders, getting a bit too close for the informant's liking. And as always, the boy would just smile a bit irritated and brush his friends arm off, no slapping his face, no blushing, no shouting, nothing what would have been close to interesting. Izaya sighed. It was like the boy knew when he was watching him through his binoculars, waiting for the highschooler to entertain him by doing something fascinating. This is why the boy must have decided on being the most boring person on earth whenever the informant was watching him. The corner of the raven haired male curled up in a slight grin, when he saw to drunks stumble the boy's way. Looked like a good opportunity to see Mikado's real personality again. Ah, yes, there it went; one drunk stepped closer to Mikado and sniffled on his hair. Izaya felt slightly envious; he had felt tempted to do this ever since he saw the boy the first time. He wonder what he smelled like…  
the informant shrugged the thought off and concentrated on the scene on the street again. _

"_What will you do now, my dear Mikado-kun? Slap him? Stab him with a ball point?", the informant whispered to himself and chuckled quietly. He frowned again. Instead of doing anything of the like, the dark haired teenager had decided to shove the drunk away gently and continue his way home. The informant sighed and put the binoculars down. Why was the teenage boy always so correct? He had to have a weak point, a secret. Izaya craved to see the boy startled once, flushing in embarrassment, stuttering adorably. Just what could he do to get this reaction from the boy?_

xxx

"That's the look, Mikado…"  
Izaya's mouth curled up in a feline-like grin, as he saw his favourite teen blush, and shiver slightly. He was sitting in a café with his friends, the blond imbecile and the bespectacled busty girl. But what made the boy react that way? Had the yellow scarves leader said something suggestive again? Had the Slasher, on who his little Mikado seemed to have a slight crush on, flirted with him?

There it was, another shiver, the teens face heated up again. Izaya licked his lips. But then, the Informants eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the cause of the teenagers embarrassment.

"Don't tell me, Mikado…" he smirked. This was perfect.

xxx

Mikado sat in a café with Anri and Kida; he was just chatting with the quiet girl, both ignoring the hyperactive blond, as he had just made some very improper comments about Anri's body. Mikado sipped his coffee silently, still not paying the other boy any attention, even though he sought it so desperately, when he suddenly felt some brush over his foot with their one. He shivered. _Oh crap..p-please stop..!, _he begged in mind, whilst trying to withdraw his own foot. The assault stopped for a moment, but then he felt the same foot trail up and down his leg slowly. He flushed red and shivered again, trying to fight against the shiver, which started at his spine and spread over his whole body, as response to the action. He bit his lip to suppress a gasp, as the limb prodded at his foot again. Face heating up, he jumped up and excused himself from his friends, saying he still had some homework to do and ran out of the café. When he was around a corner, he leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. _This was close…_

"Hello, Mikado-kun~ What a surprise to meet you here!", an all too familiar voice declared cheerily behind him.

Mikado turned his head, jumping in surprise. "I-Izaya-san…!"  
The informant smiled at him. Mikado intentionally took a step backwards. The taller male followed, by taking a step closer to him, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Actually…", the raven haired male spoke up. "I wasn't quite honest with you, Mikado-kun~" the teenage boy looked at Izaya in surprise. "What do you mean?" the man took another step in his direction, Mikado responded by taking another step back.

"To be honest, I'm not at all surprised to find you here. After all, I followed you~", the man said with a smile, which send shivers down the teens spine. "You know, the past weeks, I had been musing and wondering, what your weak spot might be…after all, everyone has one. But don't matter how hard I searched, I just couldn't find it." He smiled. "But that was just to be expected, if you take into account how hard you are trying to keep it secret from everyone~" The informant came closer again, which caused Mikado to back away further, until his back hit the wall. Somehow, he felt trapped at the moment. The raven haired male stepped closer again, putting an arm on the wall next to Mikado's head. "But when I finally decided to give up the search, I stumbled upon something very _interesting_~" With those words, he slipped off one of his shoes, and slightly trailed over the teens ankle with his foot. Mikado shivered slightly, his cheeks tinted bright pink. The informant licked his lips. _That's the look I've been waiting for, Mikado~… _He grinned, and with one swift movement grabbed the teen's leg, lifting it up. Mikado yelped in surprise and almost lost his balance, stabling himself against the wall to not fall. The Information Dealer smirked, his red-brown eyes gleaming with mischief, as he slowly undid the shoelace of the teen's sneaker. The boy's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing..I-Izaya-san…?"

Izaya grinned and slipped the shoe off the teen's foot slowly. "What do you think~?" He trailed slowly with his index finger along the sole of Mikado's foot. The teen shivered all over and blushed even more. "I-Izaya-san, s-stop it…"  
The Informant grinned. "Why should I? Now that I've finally found your weak spot?" He took off the sock and let his fingers slide between the teen's toes. Mikado gasped and bit his lower lip. The raven haired male bent down and gently kissed the foot, giving Mikado a hot glance. The blue-eyed teen moaned softly, but quickly clasped his hands over his mouth when he realized what sound he just made, blushing fiercely. The older male chuckled lowly and licked over the foot sensually. Mikado closed his eyes and moaned again, trembling slightly. Izaya smirked. "Who would have thought that the always correct Ryuugamine Mikado would have a _foot fetish~?_" He put emphasis to the last words by massaging the foot and sliding his fingers over it, making the teen gasps out. Suddenly he put the teens leg down. Mikado looked at him a little surprised, face flushed and breathing hard. The informant bent down to him and whispered huskily to him. "Come to my apartment, and I'll show what I can do with _my _feet~"

The teen gulped and shivered slightly, face tinting an even darker shade of red. Izaya smirked.  
_I love humans._

**So, minna-san, what do you think of it?^^ this is my first attempt on DRRR! Smut, so go easy on me! .**

**For everyone who is waiting for me to continue Sweeter Than Candy or What If…? (if there even are any, that is xD) I'm sorry to disappoint you. To put you at ease, they're not on Hiatus, I'm just currently lacking the inspiration, but I promise an update on What If…? soon^^**

**Just that you know, I will write a second chapter for this, and this will be both longer as well as containing smex xDD**

**Get ready for some real kink in the next one, when Izaya will try out how far Mikado's fetish really goes ;D  
This is my first time writing something like foot fetish, and I'm not really good at it, since I don't have any experience on it, but I found it somehow cute for Mikado to have a foot fetish xDDD**

**Anyways, reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated, flames will be ignored. **

**As always, thanks for reading and tell me your opinion. x3**

**Ja nee^^**


	2. Mikado's Weak Spot

**Here we go, people x33 I decided on making this a multi-chap, so excuse the short chapters! ^^'**

**Have fun with this chapter^^ **

"_Come to my apartment, and I'll show what I can do with __**my**__ feet~"_

Mikado blushed as he was pushed down on a couch in the Informants apartment. He wasn't even quite sure how he ended up like this, but by the looks of it, he must have obediently followed the other male, who had taken his hand and dragged him here. Just what the heck was up with him? This was Orihara Izaya after all, and he knew about his _weak spot_. And apparently, he planned on taking advantage of it too. Why did he go with the man? All thoughts suddenly vanished from his head when he felt a wet tongue glide over his foot. A shiver crept up his spine, but he tried to fight it down, but _oh god…this felt so…!_

He blushed and sat up, only to meet the lust-filled gaze of a certain raven haired Informant. Mikado shivered at the look Izaya gave him, he looked like he was about to ravish the teen. Something about that look made Mikado's stomach churn both in excitement and in fear. "I-Izaya-san…w-what…" Izaya crawled on top of the teen and silenced him by pressing his lips softly upon Mikado's. The boys eyes widened and all his blood seemed to rush to his face, his head was spinning. The informants lips tasted faintly of something sweet and musky; the sensation rushed directly to Mikados brain, dazzling him. Slowly, Izaya broke away and smirked down on Mikado. "Oh good, you're quiet." Mikado touched his lips with trembling fingers, still beet-red, only one thought was spinning through his mind, over and over: _T-that was…m-my first k-kiss…!  
_Orihara Izaya probably the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro, the person who knew about his identity as the Dollars leader, the person Masaomi told him to stay away from…stole his first kiss. Did he even had to mention that he just had his first kiss with a MAN? A handsome, though, but…what the hell was he thinking now?

The Information Dealer smirked, knowing exactly what the teen just thought. "Then let me steal your second kiss too~" He leaned in and captured the teen lips again, but this time the kiss lasted longer; Izaya nibbled on Mikado's lower lip and molded their lips together in a passionate kiss, stealing all power from his body, the spinning in Mikado's head worsened, and yet he did want the man to stop. The teen whimpered slightly and his hands found their way to the other male's chest, clutching to his shirt. Izaya smirked into the kiss and rubbed his foot against Mikado's. The boy gasped and Izaya took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth. Mikado blushed at the sudden intrusion, but soon closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, as the taller male's skilled tongue ravaged his mouth. Just why did it feel so good, why did it make him feel so weak, why was it intoxicating? Tilting his head slightly to push his tongue in deeper, the Informant slid one hand under the teen's shirt. Mikado shuddered and moaned into the kiss, those hands on his flesh, it made his skin burn up with desire, but Mikado didn't understand those strange sensations, it all went so fast and yet way too slow.

Noticing the teen's lack of oxygen, the raven haired male broke the kiss slowly, enjoying the effect his actions had on the teen's body: Mikado's face was flushed dark red, his chest has heaving with every breath as he was panting slightly, the eyes half-lidded and hazed. Izaya was tempted to take the boy, right now, right there, he looked so _alluring.._. But he fought the urge down, as he first wanted to have a little more fun teasing said boy. If Izaya would believe in gods, he'd probably thank them for blessing him with the great gift of witnessing the boy's weak spot…This was why the Informant loved that boy even more than other humans: he never ceased to surprise him. Smirking at the teen mischievously, he crawled off him and sat down on the couch, just at the boy's feet. Sliding his long fingers over the bare feet of the teen again, he slid up his own still sock-clad foot up the boy's leg and rubbed slowly with it over the teen's crotch. Mikado gasped out and clawed into the material of the couch.

"A-aahhn..I-Izaya-san…p-please..s-stop….", he whimpered. A burning sensation shot from his crotch through his whole body like lightning, it was an unknown sensation, he never felt anything comparable. Izaya just grinned at that and rubbed stronger, wanting to see more of that desperate and helpless look on the boy's face, as he was now completely in the Information Dealer's mercy. Mikado threw his head back and moaned. The Informants grin widened. He led the boy's foot to his mouth and started kissing it, whilst adding more pressure with his own foot to the teen's groin. Mikado fell back on the couch and was soon nothing more than a moaning and writhing mess under the Informant's touch. The raven haired male chuckled.

"You respond so intense, Mikado-chan~ Can you be turned on that much, just by feet?" As if to prove his words, the rubbed stronger with his foot over the now very prominent bulge in the boy's pants, making Mikado moan out loud, tossing his head. Izaya stopped for a moment to unzip the teens pants and slide them down the boys slim hips. Mikado blushed. "W-wait, izaya-san…!" The Informant ignored the teens plea and freed the boys erection from his underwear. Mikado shuddered as the cold air hit his heated flesh, blushing even more as he felt the older males burning gaze on his most intimate parts. Just how did he end up like this? The raven haired male hummed in satisfaction and slipped the socks off his feet. "So hard already, Mikado-chan~?" Leaning back on his hands, Izaya put his both feet to the boy's erection. Mikado gasped out and bit his lower lip to suppress a moan, shivers going down his spine. A strange sensation started to build up in his stomach, and he was scared of what Izaya was going to do, since it was his first time having someone touch him _there_; but then again, his body screamed for Izaya to continue. Sensing this, the Information Dealer just smirked and stroked the boys hard length with his feet. Mikado arched his back and _moaned_, it felt so good; his head was spinning, his stomach was coiling, his skin felt like it was on fire. The taller man grinned and rubbed with his toe over the tip of the erection, making the teen almost cry out in pleasure. Mikado bit his wrist, closing his eyes and panting hard, there was an aching in his stomach, and it almost drove him insane he wanted Izaya to _do_ something about it already, he didn't even know what, just to do something to make this aching in his lower regions go away…

As if he read his thoughts, Izaya stopped in his tracks and smirked down on the teen. He would memorize this moment for ever, it was just too good, finally having this power over the seemingly ungraspable boy. He was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

"Beg for it."

Mikado whimpered, his face heating up. This was so humiliating, but his body didn't care at the moment, it was just craving for the other males touch, he couldn't think clearly.

"P-please..I-Izaya-san…"

The information Dealer smirked and continued rubbing the teen's erection with his feet, now slowly picking up his pace and adding more pressure. Mikado writhed and whimpered against his hands, which he had clasped over his mouth, to not let the Informant hear any more embarrassing sounds, but it was no use, he couldn't fight back the moans and whimpers as waves of pleasure shot through his body, his mind was blank, all he could think of now was how _good _Izaya's large but surprisingly smooth feet felt on his throbbing erection, and he could feel the male's burning gaze on him, capturing the image of Mikado's utter humiliation hungrily, and the boy knew it should embarrass him, but why did it turn him on so much instead? He could feel the sensation build up stronger in his stomach and lower regions and he knew he was so _close_, but close to what? Izayas feet continued rubbing and sliding over his length, and there was nothing but the pleasure in his thoughts, and he moaned one name: _"I-Izaya…saaahn…"_

The raven haired male's eyes widened a little in surprise, and a grin stole it's way on the Informants face; and with one last rub, he send the teen over the edge.

"Cum for me, Mikado-chan~"

And the teen came, came very hard, screaming the Informants name, arching his back and clawing his hands into the fabric of the couch, almost ripping it. Pleasure shook the boy's body, as orgasm hit him full-force. He slumped back into the cushions of the couch, his eyes hazed in pleasure, a little bit salvia running down his chin, a look of utter bliss on his features. Izaya chuckled as he looked at his semen covered feet, taking a bit of it on his finger and licking it off.

"Well, Mikado-chan…wasn't that fun~?"

xxx

Omake:

He woke up a few hours after, cleaned up and fully clothed again. He would have believed it was all a strange dream, but as soon as he sat up, reality bitch-slapped him awake again. This was DEFINITELY not his apartment. He looked around the modern, but somewhat sterile decorated room. He wanted to stand up, when he noticed a small note laying on his stomach, written with pink ink and decorated with lots of hearts, like the love letter of a middle school girl. "What are you, a little child or what?", he mumbled to himself. Mikado's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he read the content of the note.

_Ohayo, Mikado-chan~!_

_I'm so sorry I'm leaving you here, but you passed out and I had to go to work, so don't be mad~(heart)_

_If you wanna play some more, just wait for me to return, I'm sure we will have lots of fun, don't you agree~?_

_PS: I left you a little souvenir, so you and your friends remember to whom you belong now~(heart)  
PPS: Look in the mirror, you will find it~(wink)  
PPPS: I would have bought you a collar which says 'Property of Orihara Izaya', but I didn't have time for that yet…but don't worry, I'll get you one~(wink)_

_Love, Izaya~(heart)_

Mikado ran to the mirror. His eyes widened as he ripped down the collar of his shirt.

"YOU. GOTTA. BE. KIDDING. ME!"

**Hehe xD I think everyone knows what kind of souvenir Izaya left him, ne? ;)  
Anyways, I hope you liked the update xD I know, it's still not very long, but to make up for that I will be including some more chapters…and this time, the tables will turn! ;D**

**Look forward to it~!**

**As always, thank you very much for reading!^^**

**Also, thanks to the people who reviewed, it really boosted up my courage to continue writing^^ but also thanks to everyone who faved or subscribed this^^**

**Please tell me your opinion on it, and if you have any suggestions or corrections, feel free to tell me, it really helps me out. And if someone is really pissed by my grammar/writing style/spelling (I'm no native speaker) go ahead and become my beta xDD**

**Ja nee x3**


	3. Mikado's Revenge Part 1

**Payback is a bitch. Literally.**

_This time, the tables will turn. Better get prepared. _

Mikado smirked down to the gagged up Informant, whose wrists were cuffed to the head board of the large sized bed. The raven haired male had soon stopped struggling and looked back at the teen with a victorious gleam in his eyes, but Mikado saw through it; it was just a façade the man put up to keep his dignity and make him lose his confidence. But there was no way he'd fall for that. Now he was the one in charge, and he wouldn't let the taller male off so easily. After all, there was still a payback waiting. He gave the man an angelic smile, which would scare the shit out of every normal person. It gave Izaya at least the chills, and Mikado was satisfied with that, as his revenge was just about to start. When he was through with the older male, he would be begging for mercy. Or at least think twice before taking advantage of other people's weak spot. Slowly Mikado raised the flickblade which he had snuck from the raven and stepped closer.

The look on the Informants face wavered for a second, but then the confidence spoke from his eyes again. _Seriously, Mikado-chan~…do you really think I could scared by that? So naïve…, _they spoke. Mikado smiled. "Who said this is supposed to scare you?" he crawled on top of the other male, straddling his waist. His face curled up in a grin, and for a moment he looked like a little devil to the Informant. "You know, Iza-_chan_~ There's something I always wanted to try out~"

He put the cold blade under the hem of the raven's shirt and cut it open, all way up, revealing the Informants toned chest. He let his fingers slide over the man's abdomen and chest, before suddenly digging his fingernails into the skin and scraping down, leaving burning red marks. He smiled down sweetly at the male beneath him, whose eyes had widened a little in surprise or shock.

"Ne, Iza-chan..do you like SM~?"

xxx

It had taken Mikado quite a while to think of a good way to get his revenge on the Informant. No matter how much he thought about it, how many people he asked, he couldn't find any way to put the man through the same he had to endure. Orihara Izaya seemed to have no weak spot, Mikado wondered if he even knew the meaning of the words 'helplessness' or 'loss of control', but that was exactly what he wanted the man to feel. Strangely enough, it had been Karisawa-san who had given him the idea. Her behavior towards him had changed profoundly after seeing the hickey on his neck Izaya left him as 'souvenir'…

It had also been her who had given him the needed 'equipment'…

Mikado would've never thought that he'd actually have the determination to pull this through, put apparently, the Informant had told Masaomi that he knew about his weak spot, and even tried to sell the information. Gladly enough, Masaomi didn't buy it. Not because he didn't want to (he was, very much to Mikado's surprise, very keen on getting the information), but because he didn't have the money. This move from the Information Dealer really helped him making his decision, and 3 days later, he suddenly found himself in the man's apartment, waiting for an unconscious Orihara Izaya to wake up and realize his situation. Karisawa-san had helped him drugging the man without him noticing and Walker-san helped him getting the man to his apartment. Afterwards, the yaoi-fan had dragged her otaku-friend out, wishing him good luck and winking at him. He handcuffed the Informant to the headboard, and after thinking about it, he decided to apply the pink ball gag too. Somehow, the Information Dealer was much more dangerous when he could talk. Now he only had to change his clothes into..well…he wasn't very fond of it, but it was the only condition under which Karisawa-san agreed to help him. Sighing, he stripped out of his clothes and put on the lingerie with fitting stocking the fujoshi had picked for him. He felt really ridiculous, but the brunette had ensured him he looked 'hot' in it and that Izaya would 'looooooove' it. He sighed. It was time to give a certain raven-haired informant what he deserved.

xxx

Izaya had woken up with a headache and his arms hurting uncomfortably. He tried to shift, only to find his wrists bound together over his head. There was also something in his mouth; by the feeling of it he figured it was a ball gag. So Mikado really had…He smiled inwardly. That boy. And really, as he lifted his gaze, his eyes fell upon his favorite play-toy; the blue-eyed teen was standing to his right, obviously waiting for him to wake up and…Izaya's eyes widened and he would have grinned if it wasn't for the gag. He really looked sexy in that get-up, Izaya had to remember that. He would give the teen one as Christmas present. Hopefully, he'd unpack the gift in front of his friends; he'd love to see their faces. He focused back on Mikado and his 'payback'…

xxx

Mikado blew carefully on the fresh scratches, making the male beneath him shiver slightly. He let his fingers slide over the skin again. Payback aside, he kind of enjoyed the opportunity to explore the man's body a bit. As much as he hated to admit it, after Izaya had molested him, his body really craved to be touched, and he caught himself staring on the raven haired male more and more, wondering what he maybe looked like naked; he was even re-considering the man's suggestion of repeating their little adventure…

But of course his natural shyness had to jump in after Izaya told him that he was always watching the boy when he touched himself at home. But now he was here, almost naked himself, and he had the power to anything he wanted to the man. And it felt really good. He bent down and kissed the scratches, earning yet another shiver from the raven. Enjoying every reaction he got, he decided to go farther and licked up the man's chest, stopping to suck at the man's collarbone. Suddenly he sat back up again and gave Izaya another smirk.

"There are 2 possibilities, Iza-chan~" He chose to call the man like that to make him aware of their change of positions. He grinned.

"If you are a good boy and do what I say…~" The raven raised an eyebrow at that.

Mikado just smiled and bent down, whispering into the other male's ear huskily. "…I'll make you feel _really good_~" He sat up and winked at the Informant playfully. Said one gave him a cheeky gaze, which said _And if I don't behave~?_

The teen grinned and picked up an item from the floor. "If you are a bad boy…~" He put the whip under the Informant's chin and forced him to look up. "…I'll have to punish you~."

Izaya gulped. Mikado smirked. _Revenge is sweet._

**Sorry for the short update, part 2 will be up soon^^ I hope you like the turn this is taking, I for my part do ;3**

**If there's anything about the spelling, grammar, etc. you want to tell me, go ahead, I appreciate it!^^**

**Your reviews keep me going, so tell me your opinion~**

**Look forward to part 2 x3**


	4. Mikado's Revenge Part 2

**I have nothing to say to excuse for the late update; I'm really sorry guys! . I just lost the flow somehow, and then everything I wrote was utter shit^^'**

**Anyways, enjoy! (I recommend to read part1 first again, to get better into it)**

His heart raced as he bent down to kiss the ravens ear gently, taking in the mans scent which allured him so much; for now, his hands, his touches remained soft and gentle. Blushing slightly, he removed the ball gag from the informants mouth; closing his own eyes, he bent down and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss upon the raven's ones.  
It started off sweet and slow, only the sensation of the mans surprisingly soft lips agains his own made his body heat up slightly and a strange feeling spread in the pit of his stomach.

Ever so slowly, he licked over the mans lips, feeling them part willingly to invite him in. Teasingly slow his tongue slipped past the informants lips, grazing slightly sharp teeth, rubbing sensually over the roof of the mans mouth. Mikado took his time in exploring the mans mouth thoroughly, leaving the others tongue up for the last. Finally, he would touch the others wet muscle with his own, sliding over and along it, slowly, sensually; being very aware of the raven's body shuddering beneath him and tensing up in anticipation. Pleasure started to flood his mind too, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose control. Slighly withdrawing his tongue, but not completely leaving the mans mouth either, he slowed down his pace; teasing, making the older male almost go wild. A small smile tugged at the corner of the teens mouth. This was really more fun than expected. He might take his time enjoying this experience thoroughly…

Izaya felt impatience build up inside him, so unlikely for him; but just as expected from the boy who broke all expectations…

But that tongue…the taste, the movements – it was intoxicating. He wanted more, he wanted to devour that boy's flavor. His little Mikado was really doing better than he'd thought. But still..he had yet to learn a lot..for example that Izaya Orihara isn't someone to toy with easily.

Mikado's eyes widened in surprise and pain as the raven bit down on his tongue hard; with a muffled yelp he withdrew quickly. Spitting out some blood, he frowned at the mocking smirk the raven was giving him. He knew Izaya's nature all too well: Mischievous. Devilish. Manipulating. And he loved all that about him.

But this was his freaking revenge, tonight he would be the one in charge. Time to teach a cheeky, forever-23-year-old child a lesson. He chuckled quietly. "So that's the way you wanna play this game? Well, you're gonna have it your way…like always." He threw the raven the sweetest of all smiles, but also the most terrifying.

The smile turned into a smirked as he whipped hard over the informants chest. A small gasp was all he earned, but it wasn't like he had expected the man to cry out loudly while getting punished. At least not in the beginning.

Seeing the raven knew exactly what he was thinking, Mikado winked playfully.

"I'd really hate to spoil you the fun, so I only tell you as much: once I'm through with you, you will beg me to relieve you."

The informant chuckled, slightly surprised. _How interesting._

"I highly doubt that, Mikado- _sama~_", he smirked, emphasing the last part in a mocking tone.

"We will see, Iza-chan…we will see."

xxx

_He groaned, sweat running down his temple, his body shaking, struggling to regain control of his reactions, but his mind was blank. Those small smooth hands, able to bring him pleasure, running so slow, __**teasing...**_

_Hot breath against his ear, whispering words that made him so aware of his situation, made him feel so…helpless._

"_Already had enough, Iza-chan~? You know what you have to say…"_

_He growled in defense, that wasn't like him, losing to one of the humans he loved manipulating so much. It had always been him to pull all the strings, to plan their every move, watching them stumble through this world, completely unaware of the fact that everything they did, was just because __**he**__ wanted them to do it. _

_So why was it that now he felt like his every reaction was being controlled by this small, almost fragile boy? Only the feeling of those fingertips, grazing ever so softly over his skin, those breathed sweet words, those butterfly like sweet kisses on his body…_

_He felt even more heat build up inside of him, the need to release had become so strong, it ached. And yet he was being refused this sensation, he was being restrained, and teased until he was sure to lose his mind…_

_Just when he thought he was about to faint, came those whispered words he despised so much, humiliating him. He felt so degraded, but on the other hand it excited him to no end. The sensation to be completely in someone's mercy, experiencing it so intense…._

_But yet, he would fight against it, he couldn't give in to that. No one looked down on Izaya Orihara, no one played with Ikebukuros greatest Informant in the palm of their hand. He's got his pride after all._

_But the worst came as the reaction of his defiance. He fought shizu-chan so many times, he surpassed humanity long ago…it wasn't like he was really afraid of pain, he barely felt it. Usually._

_But what shot through his body when the whip hit his heated flesh was a completely new kind of pain. Unlike anything he ever felt before; it shot directly to his groin, it made him go wild._

_His lust clouded eyes widened slightly when he saw the boy put away his whip and approach him slowly. First he thought the boy was giving up, but when he saw the glint in those azure eyes, he knew the teen was about to deliver the finishing blow to his defense. Or to his sanity._

_God bless his this little devil in form of his lover. May he burn in hell when this was over._

_Xxx_

Mikado got on all fours on the bed, hovering maliciously over the chained and messed up Informant; crawling lower, and lower, until finally, he was facing the man's straining, throbbing member. Never taking his eyes off the ravens from pain and lust distorted face, he got closer and softly blew some air on the erection. The shaky gasp he earned was like music in his ears, and smirking, he proceeded to assault the mans aching need. A pink cheeky tongue darted out between full lips and met, teasingly slow, heated flesh. Izaya let out a breathless moan, his head spinning like crazy from long denied pleasure. Mikado smiled. He knew he was about to achieve his goal…just a little bit more.

Getting bolder, he licked up all the way from the base to the leaking top, flicking his tongue over the sensitive head, packed with nerve bundles; letting the raven see sparks. Mikado felt the man's body shudder hard beneath him; smirking he repeated the action, before closing his lips softly over the head and starting to suck gently. He could faintly taste the informants pre-cum on his tongue. Normally he'd describe the taste as rather unpleasant, but at the moment it turned him on so much. He didn't expect this little 'game' to affect him so much too…

The blue-eyed teen opened his mouth further, and in a painfully slow pace, he started engulfing the raven's erection, deeper and deeper, until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Closing his lips around the hard flesh, he withdrew slowly, deliberately letting his teeth scrape the skin slightly. With an soft pop, he withdrew his head completely, a mixture of salvia and pre-cum connecting his lower lip to the head of the erection in a thin string.

"You just have to say your line, Iza-chan~…"

Clenching his teeth together, Izaya shook his head, breath going hard and ragged.

Mikado shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Suddenly, he bit down hard on the informants member, not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard enough to make even ikebukuros most feared informant cry out in agony. Leaning back down, he blew some cold air on the abused flesh, before taking it back in his mouth. He could hear the male beneath him pant and desperately try to suppress the moans that escaped his throat, but he wanted to hear more. Wrapping his tongue around the erction, he started to hum, knowing that the vibrations made shivers run up the ravens spine and pleasure shot right to his head.

Giving a needy groan, Izaya threw his head back slightly. He had sworn himself to not lose to this demon disguised as innocent little teenager, but in this situation…who the hell cared about that now?! All he knew was how much his erection ached for release, how good the teens hot, wet mouth felt, how intense the pleasure would be…if he just gave in.

Clenching his teeth slightly, he finally got out the words the teen had been working for for hours. Averting his gaze, so he wouldn't have to see his humiliation mirrored in the azure orbs filled with triumph, he bit his lip and whispered:

"P-please…mikado-sama…l-let me…c-come"

Mikado looked pleased down on the dark red blushing informant.

"Good boy."

Smirking, he slipped down from the bed, stretching slightly and adjusting his stockings. Almost casually, he walked up to the headboard of the bed and undid the bonds that held the informants arms, then he walked to the door.

Glancing back, he cracked up as he saw the informants puzzled face. He started laughing loudly, unable to suppress his giggles.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Smirking, he blew Izaya a kiss and opened the door, stepping out of the room.

"Didn't you want to come? Noone's holding you up. Have fun~!"

With those words, he left the room, closing the door.

A dumbfounded Orihara Izaya stared at the dark wood, blinking in surprise, mouth agape.

_Humans are really interesting…but Ryuugamine Mikado…can't possibly be human._

**Owari~**

**Sorry for the shitty end, but I felt like pwning izaya somehow xD**

**After all, its mika-chan's revenge ;)**

**I apologize, if you expected more SM, or more lemon at this point, but I'm not really familiar with SM (even though I researched it for the purpose of this story..it wasn't very pleasant o.O)**

**Writing this chapter was kind of an awkward struggle, but oh well…at least it's done now xD**

**Tell me your opinion! Reviews luved and appreciated :3**

**Mikado: I like the end, but I hate the fact that I'm wearing lingerie…**

**Izaya: I hate the end to no end =_= but I love the fact that Mikado-chan wears lingerie ;D**

**Mikado: -.-'**

**Izaya: by the way…why's Mikado so good with blowjobs..? o.O**

**Mikado: … ^^'**

**Izaya: Miiiiiikaaadoo-chaaaan….. °-°**


End file.
